Orden 14: Ultimate
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: "Integra, mi ama... Ordene... " "Es su decisión" Muchos se preguntaran, ¿Que sucedió luego de estas palabras? Lean y descubranlo


**Orden 14: Ultimate**

 **" _Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_**

 ** _Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **Bueno aquí está mi aporte a al fandom de Hellsing**

 **Originalmente este era un fanfic de mas capítulos y este era el prologo pero a la final opte por convertirlo en un One-shot**

 **Hice lo posible porque no me saliera muy rosa el fic. Alucard e Integra no son personajes con los que uno pueda escribir así muy a la ligera ya que cualquier dialogo fuera de lugar hace que los personajes queden como OC**

* * *

\- Integra, mi ama – dijo Alucard tomando la copa de vino que acompañaba la cena casi fría de Integra – ordene…

Integra Hellsing no dijo nada y en su lugar se le quedo mirando a Alucard. Este a continuación destrozo con su mano la copa que sostenía y extendió su puño goteando sangre y vino a ella…

\- Es su decisión – le dijo Alucard

Integra entonces sonrió mientras veía las gotas color rojizo caer…

* * *

Abrió los ojos que ahora eran color rojo y apretó el botón para que la tapa de su cama/ataúd se elevara. Integra salió de la cama y lo primero que se encontró en su mesita de noche fue una bandeja con al menos tres bolsa de transfusiones. Tomo una y comenzó a beber de la pajilla.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que estaba viviendo en Irlanda. Su majestad había encontrado la forma de evitar sentenciarla a muerte, evitar que pasara el resto de su vida en una oscura celda de piedra y… evitar levantarle los cargos para dejarla en completa libertad.

¿La solución? La había exiliado. La reina la había exiliado de Inglaterra con solo dos sirvientes, Walter y Alucard. Varias personas protestaron pero la reina se excuso diciendo que si mataba a Integra entonces ya no habría nadie que controlara al nosferatu Alucard. Esta única y simple razón basto para que nadie más se quejara.

Se trasladaron a Irlanda, a una pequeña mansión que tenia la familia Hellsing en el campo. En cuanto llegaron a la mansión Walter procedió a hacer el lugar lo más habitable posible ya que había estado abandonada por mucho tiempo y estaba muy deteriorada. Sin trabajo ni organización que atender ni dirigir, Integra empezó a pasar su tiempo fumando en su habitación o en el patio bebiendo el té o leyendo en la biblioteca.

Le habían arrebatado todo. Su organización, sus soldados, su mansión, su título de caballero y la habían alejado de su amado país. Ahora era solo una simple mujer condenada a pasar el resto de sus días dentro de una sombría mansión siendo tratada como chivo expiatorio.

Estos puntos más la guerra mental que tuvo Integra consigo misma una noche en la que estaba en su habitación meditando mientras fumaba unos cuantos puros, hicieron que cediera a una decisión que (probablemente) aun avergonzaba y enfurecía a su padre desde el mas allá.

Así que cuando Alucard apareció una noche en su habitación y le ofreció de nuevo su sangre, ella - después de unos minutos de breve resistencia - finalmente se dejo caer en la tentación por completo…

\- Buenos días condesa…

Integra se dio la vuelta y vio a su vampiro mirándola fijamente en la cama mientras le sonreía de medio lado. Aparte de la manta blanca que tapaba "la cosa" entre sus piernas, estaba completamente desnudo…

\- Hmp, ¿No querrás decir buenas noches? – dijo Integra con una sonrisa irónica – Conde… **  
**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¿Cómo me quedo? Dije que trataría de hacer un esfuerzo por no hacerlo muy rosa.**

 **Dos cosas:**

 **Uno: yo creo que en fondo Integra si quiere aceptar la propuesta de Alucard de ser vampiro ya que si no quisiera ella hubiera contestado con un rotundo "No" cuando Alucard le pregunto en el capi 12**

 **Dos: yo no creo que la reina condene a Integra a muerte como proponen varios fics en parte porque creo que ella y la mayoría de la mesa redonda están muy consientes de que la única razón por la que Alucard está trabajando obedientemente en la organización, es únicamente por Integra. (Honestamente dudo mucho que Alucard siguiera tan tranquilo como lo vemos en las series si Integra muriese) y en parte yo no pienso que su majestad sea una mujer tan cruel (o así me lo pareció en las ovas de Ultimate) como para mandar a matar a Integra**

 **Hace tiempo que quería escribir un fic estilo epilogo para la primera serie de anime ya que, yo no apruebo que las series terminen de la forma en que termino Hellsing. Miren amo las ovas y pienso que son muy superiores a la serie en muchos sentidos pero tampoco hubiera estado en contra de que nos dieran aunque sea una peli para finalizar bien la serie.**


End file.
